


Nothing Like That

by Restoring_Nova



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes One-shots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Idk if this counts as Fluff or Angst 0_0 probably angst idk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restoring_Nova/pseuds/Restoring_Nova
Summary: Alfonse silently panics over Kiran going missing.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Heroes One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158821
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Nothing Like That

“Are they, y’know?” The younger princess of Jötunheimr asked.

“Huh? ...Oh! No, nothing like that,” Sharena quickly shook her head no while awkwardly laughing.

Sharena certainly was not wrong with that answer. It _was_ nothing like that; nothing was really going on between them. Yet, everyone in the Order was aware of the special bond the pair shared.

The summoner and the prince spent long nights in the library together, reading about the exploits of various heroes from other worlds. As Alfonse read aloud, Kiran would scoot closer to see the calligraphy that adorned the particular tome. After hours of studying, they would patrol the castle together. Their hands would brush against each other and, oftentimes, a soft smile would form on his face whenever they lightly touch. At festivals, Alfonse would always pay extra attention to the summoner in case anything in particular would catch their eye. He would then buy that particular for them. Alfonse used claimed that he was just keeping an eye on them and being polite, but overtime he became quite attached to Kiran.However, this attachment has caused him to become overprotective and clingy.

Ever since the Order defeated Hel and her army, the prince slowly sank into his infatuation with the summoner. He confined to them about his burdens, insecurities, and frustrations; Kiran would patiently listen, comforting him with light touches and softly holding his hands. The prince would proceed to pull them in a hug, digging his face into the crane of the summoner’s neck, quietly praying that they would always stay together.

One would think that the pair was a couple, but in reality, neither has confessed yet. Conflicts would constantly arise from neighboring countries that Alfonse and Kiran never had the opportunity to profess their feelings. So, yes, it _was_ nothing like that.

Yet, the fact that his summoner was missing distressed the prince. He allowed the enemy to steal them so easily. What do they plan to do with Kiran? What would _Fafnir_ do to them? A thousand nightmarish images filled his head, inducing guilt into him.

“Alfonse,” He felt someone lightly touch his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts, “are you alright?” His younger sister appeared to be calm, but worry look in her eyes was evident.

Alfonse stared at her for a few seconds while trying to come up with an answer, “Yes… Yes, I’m fine,” all the while shaking his head no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My pen name is Restoring_Nova, but feel free to call me Nova. I have been crazy busy lately, but I wanted to upload a little something for this weekend, especially after that new FEH chapter!
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to answer as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you again!
> 
> Also!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (restoring_nova) and Twitter (@Restoring_Nova) account, where I will be uploading art works once in a while and updates when a new work is up!


End file.
